


a different kind of gift

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Feminization, Gift Fic, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: it might be a bit of an obsessionor how the both managed to figure some things out by complete accident.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	a different kind of gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hogiesthogmoment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogiesthogmoment/gifts).



> hey, merry christmas and all. especially to hogiesthogmoment, who this fic is for! i hope you and everyone enjoys, and i hope everyone has a good holiday.
> 
> i've never actually written crossdressing before and, honestly, it wasn't something that i was necessarily into. but i think i get it now. considering the fact that this ended up being 6k words...yeah, i think i like it.
> 
> enjoy!

Orange being pretty was something he had always noticed. He wasn’t blind after all, he knew that, objectively, the guy was good looking. Which was a normal thing to think about a guy, good looking, maybe even hot, but...pretty? Definitely not really acceptable.

But, well, Orange _was_ pretty. Soft blond hair, blue eyes, the way he flushed pink. And Chuck couldn’t help but feel his eyes drawn to his lips whenever he worried them between his teeth, how pink and soft they were. He was watching them then, early in the morning…

Well, okay, the middle of the afternoon. Sue him, he wasn’t a morning person. Still, he was watching his lips over a cup of microwaved coffee from the pot Orange had made that morning, nursing a partial hangover that he’d hoped would go away sooner rather than later. Orange’s blue eyes kept sliding towards the door, teeth turning his bottom lip a darker shade of pink, impatient for his package to get there.

MJF had broken his last spare pair of glasses during that fight for the ring, so he had ordered some new ones that he’d hoped would ship before the next episode of Dynamite. Even though he took his shades off more often than not, Chuck knew that he still felt a little naked without them. Plus, they were a part of his look. His pretty look.

Shit, Chuck should stop thinking of him as pretty. And stop staring at him as well, looking down into his cup of coffee.

Lucky for him and his thoughts, they could both hear the mail truck coming down the road and he was snapped out of them as Orange stood and made his way over towards the door. Soon enough, he had his package in hand, a little urgent as he brought it to the table. He used his key to open the box, frowning at the sight of a second box underneath.

He grew impatient with the whole thing, ripping it open and flipping the glasses case up to reveal his new set of sunglasses.

And Chuck nearly choked on his coffee at the sight, swallowing hard.

“Wow,” he coughed out, “going for a new look, huh?”

“Shut up,” Orange said, frowning, “must’ve been a mistake.”

And he lifted the new sunglasses up, looking at them hard. Like he hoped to change them or something. Because, instead of his regular dark lensed aviators, he had been sent a heart-shaped set of glasses, complete with pink and yellow gradient lenses. 

“They’re cute,” Chuck cooed, shooting Orange a smarmy grin, “put em on.”

"Fuck off, Chuck." He said, although a smile started to tug at the corner of his lips.

Because he was probably pissed off by the whole thing but, well...okay, it was funny. Like objectively. The idea of Orange with those sunglasses on, pink glass, hearts…

“C’mon, just try them on.” He said, again.

“No, you’re going to take a picture of me in them and post it on Instagram.”

“I won’t,” Chuck said, only half lying, holding his hands up in a placating gesture, “I’m not going to shut up until I see you in them.”

Orange was frowning in a way that was practically audible. They stared each other down for a few moments, Chuck still with the smarmy grin on his face. 

Truth be told, Chuck felt a little eager about the whole thing. He wasn’t sure why beyond his brain trying to explain to him that it’d be funny, but it didn’t really feel that funny for some reason. It should’ve been funny, Orange in sunglasses made for a girl, that should be a joke. It should be funny. 

Orange sighed, breaking him out of his thoughts. He was still glaring at Chuck when he slid the little heart shaped glasses up his nose and onto his face. The sunglasses didn’t mask any of his clear and obvious disdain at the whole situation, cheeks flushed a little. They’re probably not even polarized.

The first thing that came to Chuck’s mind is that he looked...pretty. That part of his brain tried to correct it to ‘pretty funny’, but it wasn’t fast enough. Orange looked pretty, and Chuck didn’t need to take a picture because he was pretty sure the sight of Orange glaring at him through heart-shaped lenses would be burned into his brain anyway.

Chuck had to force himself to laugh at him, and Orange frowned harder, sliding the glasses off of his face.

“Now I’m going to need to go to the mall to get glasses, this sucks. You suck.” He said, pouting like a child, which just made Chuck laugh for real.

“No, you suck,” he said, also like a child, “I’ll come with you.”

The frown on Orange’s face stayed there, arms crossed as Chuck drove them to the mall. And the mall was sort of the last place anyone wanted to be, especially in 2020 and before Christmas. Orange wandered off to look for aviators he could wear on television and Chuck figured that he could do some last minute shopping. He had already gotten most people some gifts, but there were still some things he could get.

But then his train of thought went to a crashing stop when he spotted a pink denim jacket in the window of one of the stores. It was just like the one that Orange wore all the time, but pink, and he couldn’t help but think that it’d look great with those sunglasses. Y’know, keeping the joke going and all.

He was buying it before he could stop himself, finding Orange’s size and bringing it over to the register. Standing in line, he spotted a display of necklaces. Some of those chokers that were in style, pretty little things. Looping black straps, a bow neat at the front.

That’d be funny too, right? Right. Chuck snatched it up, laughing to himself. Orange in girl clothes, pink jacket, pink sunglasses, woman’s necklace. Soft blond hair, blue eyes, the way he flushed pink, turning a darker shade. Little fingers fastening the necklace around his neck...spread out over Chuck’s bed…

“Sir? You’re holding up the line, sir, please step up to the counter.” The cashier said, and Chuck rushed over, embarrassed by his own thoughts.

“Sorry,” he said, dumbly, “thinking about...uh. How much holiday shopping I still have left.”

He was practically done anyway, and was making himself look like a real procrastinator. But the cashier just nodded sympathetically and started to ring him up.

Chuck always hated it when a cashier commented about his purchases but, somehow, it felt even worse then. Like she was going to know that he was actually buying women’s clothing for his roommate-with-occasional-benefits, calling him out for being a big old pervert.

“Oh, this is cute! Your girlfriend is a lucky lady, I bet she’ll love it.” She cooed, and Chuck had to stop himself from flinching.

He was glad that his face mask hid his frown, nodding as she kept ringing him up.

“Yeah, I just hope...uh… _she_ likes it.” He said, which made her launch into the store’s return policy, which he tuned out until it was time to pay.

She handed him the bag and he walked out of the store. The moment he was back into the mall proper, the choker necklace felt very uncool and very funny. He couldn’t walk right back in and return it though, that’d be embarrassing. So, instead, he just slipped it into the jacket’s pocket because...well, the thought of Orange wearing it was still good but he didn’t want him pulling it out right there in the mall for everyone to see. Everyone in the whole mall would probably laugh at him for being a pervert.

He found Orange pretty easily, standing by the entrance they had come in through, aviators fixed firmly onto his face and some spare pairs in another bag. He seemed more at ease, although he looked like a total criminal with the face mask and sunglasses on.

“Hey, it’s the goddamn Invisible Man.” He said, which just made Orange laugh, clearly in a better mood after getting what he wanted.

They got to the car before Chuck decided to hand him the bag, figuring that he could just return it right then and there if Orange didn’t find it funny instead of having to come back to the hell hole which was the mall a few weeks before Christmas.

“It’s not Christmas yet.” Orange said, hesitating before peeking into the bag.

“This isn’t your present, that’d be stupid.” He said, suddenly feeling stupid himself as Orange pulled the jacket from the bag.

He turned it over in his hand, it really was an exact replica of the one he had on, it was actually pretty cute. Y’know, for a girl, which Orange _wasn’t_ , fuck, he was starting to feel real stupid.

“To uh...match your new sunglasses.” He said, face starting to heat up.

To his surprise, a smile spread out slow over his face. He set the bag down on the hood of the car and slipped his regular jacket off of his shoulders. Chuck took it from him, watching as he shrugged into the pink jacket, face heating up for an entirely different reason.

“I actually like this.” He said, grinning at Chuck.

“You do?”

“Yeah, it’s cute. What do you think?” He asked, stepping back and modelling it for Chuck.

Chuck didn’t realize how tightly he was gripping Orange’s old jacket until his hand started to hurt. His mouth was dry, staring at Orange in his new pink jacket. What was wrong with him? Fuck, he was regretting buying him the stupid jacket as a joke, because it suddenly wasn’t funny at all.

Maybe it had never been funny. What a fucking pervert.

“You look great in it.” He said, and he had meant it.

They got into the car and drove home for the day, Chuck trying to keep it all out of his mind. It was just a jacket after all, a stupid pink jacket. Orange seemed to treat it like one of his regular jackets too, so it didn’t mean anything different to him. It joined his regular rotation, Chuck tried to tell himself that it only stuck out because the rest of his jackets looked the same, so he just noticed when he wore it because it was pink instead of being his usual acid washed shade of blue.

It didn’t help that Orange always pointed out when he was wearing it. Like, ‘see, I’m wearing the jacket you got for me, not as a joke or a weird thing like you because I’m not a big pervert’, which Orange wouldn’t say but...whatever.

Chuck was the only one making it weird. He didn’t even know where it was coming from, he’d never thought about Orange in women’s clothing until those sunglasses had shown up. He wished that he could find it funny but it really wasn’t a joke anymore. 

He was a big weird pervert and he hated it. Sure, they hooked up every once in a while, when it was easier than trying to get laid elsewhere, but that was different. That was road stuff, not home stuff, and he never really thought too hard about Orange at home until those damn sunglasses came in to break down the walls.

Because, now, he couldn’t help but think about Orange like that even when they were at home. Even beyond the women’s clothing, they’re sitting on the couch, watching a movie, and Orange was in his regular clothes. Orange was in his regular denim, and Chuck can’t help but think about reaching over and touching him, like how he’d do when they’re at a hotel after a show. But they’re not at a hotel, they’re at home and Chuck wanted to touch him.

He swallowed thickly, trying to shove the thought out of his brain. It wasn’t working through, so he stood up a little abruptly.

“Gotta piss, pause the movie.” He said, leaving Orange on the couch and hightailing it out of there.

It wasn’t even about the women’s clothes but...well, that invaded his mind as well. He wanted to see Orange in all of it, the sunglasses, the jacket, and that choker necklace that was still in the pocket. He certainly hadn’t forgotten about that.

Maybe scrolling through twitter would keep his mind off of it. It was mindless, flicking open the stupid bird app, tweeting something dumb out about a Bon Jovi song before scrolling down through his feed.

And that was when he saw _it_. Someone he followed had reposted a picture of Orange in that one gear swap match he did. The one with Priscilla Kelly, where she was wearing his jeans and the shirt with his face on it and he…

Well, he was wearing her gear. The black top with all of those little crossing lines, crossing over flushed skin, and those ridiculously short shorts. He was all splayed out, spread open and showing off for the crowd. They probably found it really funny, it was supposed to be funny.

Fuck. Just a joke. _Fuck_. Of course, Chuck had seen it before, Orange had sent him the pictures and he had dealt with it fine. But, sitting there, it just made him think about those heart shaped sunglasses, the pink denim jacket...the choker necklace he had slipped into the pocket. Little lines, crossing over flushed skin.

The pictures of him in Priscilla’s gear, seared into the back of his mind. Something he hadn’t really let himself process because he knew that, if he looked too hard at it, he might have to confront some things about himself. That he liked him a little too much, that he might want to…

Little black lines, bright red skin. He wondered if Orange had found the choker, he hadn’t mentioned it but he had worn the jacket a handful of times. Chuck wondered what he thought about it, maybe he hadn’t found it because it was probably something he’d have to mention…

Orange’s room was right there, the door open. It wasn’t snooping if the door was open, right? He’d just have a quick look, check the pocket of the jacket to see if he found the necklace. His bedside light was on when Chuck walked in, finding the jacket folded up on top of one of his many pairs of jeans. Sure enough, he lifted it up and the necklace wasn’t in the pocket, it was underneath the jacket.

So he had seen it. The sight of it made his palms sweat, shaking hands setting the jacket down and picking the necklace up. It was unhooked too, like he might’ve...put it on. Little lines, crossing over flushed skin, Chuck wondered if he liked how it looked on him or if he had just put it on for a laugh, like laughing at Chuck for being such a pervert. He probably told everyone, they probably have a group chat dedicated to laughing at pervert Chuckie T.

He was spiraling there, right there in Orange’s room. He needed to put everything back, needed to leave. Orange was waiting for him, waiting to watch the rest of the movie, like a normal human being.

What if he liked it? Chuck was having trouble breathing all of a sudden. Those pants looked weird, too small, almost like shorts. Orange didn’t wear shorts, and he wouldn’t wear shorts in December. 

He was crossing a line. This was definitely snooping. His hands were still shaking as he reached for the pants, why would they be hidden under his jacket anyway, bunched up a little like he was trying to hide them.

He was crossing a line.

They weren’t pants. He unfolded the offending garment, revealing an acid washed denim skirt, frayed at the bottom, rips over where his thighs would be. Chuck dropped it like it burned him, slapping a hand over his mouth, looking down at where it fell onto the ground like he thought it might disappear.

Orange was into it too. Fuck. He was so hard that it hurt, reaching down and unbuttoning his pants, pulling himself out and getting a hand around himself. It didn’t take long at all, just a few passes of his hand, mindless static in his brain as he came so hard that he saw stars. Or...or hearts, heart shaped glasses, Orange in a skirt. Fuck. He caught his cum in his palm. He still needed to put everything back where he found it, still needed to go back downstairs to finish that movie. His entire body was shaking.

Chuck got his shit together, washed his hands and put everything back where he had found it, and then went downstairs and pretended like he hadn’t seen everything he had ever wanted.

Well, almost everything. The outfit was missing something, something that he had ordered that night before going to bed.

It was his turn to be all eager about the mail, a few weeks after that initial incident. Orange watched him, all amused, like he hadn’t been the same way over a pair of sunglasses. This was different though.

Orange might like it if he called him pretty. He was pretty, and Chuck knew it, let himself think it. Pretty, soft blond hair, blue eyes, the way he flushed pink, the way he’d look in the completed outfit, flushing darker as Chuck got inside of him.

He was getting ahead of himself.

Lucky for him and his thoughts, they could both hear the mail truck coming down the road and he was snapped out of them as he stood up. Orange laughed softly as he eagerly made his way over towards the door, opening it and retrieving his package. He brought it back over towards the table, depositing it in Orange’s lap.

“It’s for you.” He said, trying not to look too eager.

“You’ve been getting me a lot of gifts lately.” Orange said, but he stood up and found a pair of scissors.

The envelope was a hell of a lot easier to open than the box with the sunglasses, Orange cut into it with ease. He tore into the second bag, the plastic one that the gift was wrapped in, pulling it out and unfolding it.

And Orange gasped softly, eyes going all wide as he looked at what Chuck got for him. They wore matching blushes, and Chuck felt stupid for a second but, hey, he hadn’t been the one to get Orange a skirt. This was just...the natural progression of things.

After all, the skirt did seem terribly short, how was he supposed to wear it in December without a pair of stockings? 

Neither of them spoke, both at a loss for words as Orange ran his fingers over the pink satiny bow at the tops of the black over the knee stockings. He’d look so cute in them, so pretty in the entire outfit.

Maybe he should’ve talked to him about it first. Orange opened his mouth and then shut it, clearly at a loss for words. 

And Chuck didn’t really know what to say either.

So, instead of talking, he just leaned in, cupping Orange’s pretty face and kissing him slowly. A few seconds passed by before Orange was responding, opening up for him, soft lips and hot tongue. It wasn’t a particularly long kiss but, somewhere in the back of his mind, Chuck realized that it was their first time kissing in their apartment.

Who knew that it’d be over something like this?

“Do you like it?” Chuck asked, suddenly a little worried.

“Yeah. Yeah, I really like it, Chuck.” Orange breathed, clutching the stockings to his chest.

“Good,” he said, a smirk breaking out over his face, “now go get dressed.”

It was a real trip to watch Orange scramble up the stairs. He’d never seen him move so fast in his life, bar maybe that whole thing with Jericho. The wait for Orange to finish getting ready, meanwhile, was the longest ten minutes of his entire life, moving as slow as molasses.

He pictured Orange up there, pulling on those stockings, putting his skirt on, fumbling with the necklace. It was a lot to think about, he knew that it’d be even more to see. Just knowing that Orange was up there, putting on...putting on his _outfit_. Women’s clothing but also...his clothing.

Maybe Chuck was still a big gross pervert for wanting to see it. But Orange was right there with him, buying a skirt so he could get all dressed up for Chuck. Get all pretty for him. It was good, more than good actually, they were both perverts and that was more than good.

Eventually, those ten minutes ticked down and Chuck was eagerly hopping up out of his chair. He tried to stop himself from running up the stairs, but he took two steps at a time. Orange was going to look so pretty, splayed out over his bed.

There was no hesitation as he pushed open his bedroom door, eyes landing hard on Orange. He looked even better than he thought, a coy little look on his face.

“Fuck, baby, you look...so pretty.” Chuck breathed out, leaning hard against the frame of the door and letting himself just look at him.

And he did look pretty. So much prettier than he even thought, stocking clad feet shifting and fidgeting, eyes sliding up his legs. The soft looking ribbons at the top, the flushed scrap of skin just before the bottom of the skirt. He was hard, bulging at the front of the skirt in a way that was obscene, made Chuck’s own cock twitch in his pants. He had his usual shirt on, the one normal piece of his outfit, it grounded the whole scene.

This was real. This wasn’t a dream, he wasn’t going to wake up alone in his bed, Orange was there and he was dressed up, looking so fucking beautiful.

He had the pink jacket on, it was as cute as it had been when Orange had been wearing it around, adding it to his regular rotation of jackets. He had been right to take notice of it, it only added to the sight in front of him. And then there was that necklace, the one that haunted him, snuck into the pocket of his jacket, now firmly around his neck. Little black lines, the bow at the front.

He wondered if Orange still had that gear. But that was a thought for another day.

Finally, there were the sunglasses that started it all. The image of him, sunglasses and pout firmly on his face, still burnt in his brain. This one might replace it though, pout replaced with a coy little smile, pissy little flush replaced with one of arousal, down his neck and disappearing under the shirt.

But the best part of the whole outfit wasn’t even the outfit, as good as it looked, it was that he could reach out and touch him. Stepping up to the bed, he started down at his sock-clad feet. He had cute, little feet, maybe they could get him some shoes to go with it. Some heels perhaps, he probably wouldn’t be able to walk in them, the image of Orange wobbling and falling over in stiletto heels coming to his brain instantly, but he’d look even prettier like that.

Maybe not. They could talk about it later. Chuck traced over the arch of his foot, sliding up to his thighs. The stockings went just over his knees, satin ribbon bows adorning the top. He looked cute in pink, Chuck thought, tracing over the soft bow.

Orange couldn’t spread his legs very wide in the skirt, but he parted them, biting his lip between his teeth as he showed off what was underneath the skirt. Or, to be more specific, what _wasn’t_ under the skirt. 

“Fuck,” Chuck groaned, inelegant, “so slutty, baby.”

A beat.

“Can I uh...can I call you that, is that alright?” He asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

But Orange was nodding quickly, and then he was pulling Chuck down for a heated kiss, even more filthy than the one in the kitchen. His stubble scraped lightly against Chuck’s face, it grounded him in a way. Just like the shirt with his face on it, the reminders that Orange was a man.

The glasses were pretty but they were starting to get in the way, so off they went. The first to arrive and the first to go, placed next to the bottle of lube on the bedside table. That definitely wasn’t his lube, he didn’t have lube, so Orange must’ve thought ahead and brought it in with him. It looked unused, so maybe he bought it just for this moment? Or maybe he bought it for the next time they were on the road and Chuck got horny, they were out of lube the last time he checked…

Well, because they had been fucking around a lot more. It wasn’t like he could go out and hook up with someone, that’d be irresponsible. They spent all of their time in a Jacksonville hotel, and Orange was right there. But it was starting to feel comfortable too, not just happening because he was there, happening because he wanted Orange and Orange wanted him as well.

Chuck knew that he should be focusing on getting under Orange’s skirt though, so he slipped the jacket off of his shoulders and got his shirt off as well, untucking it from the skirt. The rest of the outfit could stay on him, pushing up the skirt and getting a hand around him, stroking him teasingly slow.

His nipples were cute and pink like the rest of him, he’d never really paid them much attention. They were guy nipples after all, they were practically useless. But they looked pretty and pink, and his mouth was right there, so he ducked down and licked over one of the little nubs.

And maybe they weren’t useless because Orange was gasping and arching, pushing up higher into his hand.

“Yeah, baby? You like that, huh?” 

It was the most basic of all the basic dirty talk, but Orange was nodding and threading his fingers into Chuck’s hair, pulling him back down to his chest. Chuck went willingly, laughing softly as he got his mouth back onto his nipple, licking and sucking at it until it was peaked and red, bringing his hand up to thumb over it as he turned his attention to the other one, licking at that one as well.

Orange was making all sorts of pretty noises and, as fun as that was, they were starting to get to Chuck. He needed to be inside of him, reaching over and fumbling for the bottle of lube.

He had fingered Orange before of course, it was the only way to get him ready to get his dick inside of him. But it felt different now that he was reaching up under his pushed up skirt, situated between his spread, stocking-clad legs.

If Orange was a girl, he might like to get down there and...y’know, eat _her_ out. Orange wasn’t a girl, but his hole was a cute little pink pucker, pink like the rest of him, so he was rolling him up a bit higher and getting down in there, dragging his tongue across his hole.

The reaction was instant, Orange letting out a very pretty sound, fingers digging back into his hair as Chuck rimmed him...ate him out...whatever he was doing, licking him. His hole. 

“Oh god, Chuck.” He gasped out, voice broken and high.

Eventually, he had to pull back, even though he thought that he might be able to do that for hours, just feeling Orange falling apart under his tongue. But he was so hard that it hurt, and he needed to get his dick inside of him. Reaching for the lube, he slicked his fingers up and slid in two at a time. And it was probably a lot for Orange, but the whole situation was a lot and Chuck found himself growing impatient, _desperate_. 

“Fuck, you’re doing so good, baby. So good for me.” Chuck breathed out, watching as Orange’s eyes fluttered shut.

Like he liked it. Liked all of it, liked being dressed up like this, liked being called good...like he might like…

“Good...good girl.” Chuck tried, a little hesitant, the word feeling weird on his tongue.

The effect was instant, Orange flushing and gasping. And he wasn’t a girl, but he seemed to like that. The praise, being called a good girl. Chuck couldn’t help but gasp himself, watching Orange’s cock jerk and leak all over his thighs. Droplets landing on the skirt, he was definitely going to need to wash it.

“Yeah? You like that, huh? Being a good girl for me?” 

And Orange was nodding so quickly, the bow at the front of his choker necklace bouncing with it.

Well. He learned something new every day.

He fingered him open quickly after that, suddenly even more desperate to be inside of him. It probably wasn’t his best work, but Orange was moaning for it like it was the best thing he had ever felt, so it also wasn’t his worst work ever.

Eventually, he slid his fingers out and got undressed, slicking his cock up, positioning himself at Orange’s entrance and sliding in slowly.

“That’s it, good girl.” He breathed, smoothing his hand over Orange’s flushed thigh.

He was so hot and tight around him, the whole thing as obscene as it was crazy. Fuck, he was crazy for Orange, and he felt...well, he felt obscene as well. Cracked open, all of his weird parts just right there for Orange to see, face open and unguarded as he bottomed out inside of him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He said, giving them both a moment to adjust, thumbing slow, steady circles over one of his little nipples.

That just made him arch up though, pushing Chuck’s dick in a little deeper, making them both moan. They’ve fucked before, but it just felt like so much, Orange’s stocking-clad legs tensing and shaking around him. When he threw his head back to moan, the strings of his necklace moved too, and Chuck could only just stare down at him, mouth gaped open. 

His skirt was pushed up around him, fuck, his _skirt_. It was almost too hot, almost too much, and Chuck could only lean down, pressing their lips together and starting to move.

Chuck only kissed him for a few moments before he had to pull back and look at him. Look at him reacting to getting fucked like that, skin all pink and pretty. Maybe they could buy him a dress next, head spinning with all sorts of possibilities of new outfits for him. 

He hadn’t even realized that this was a thing for him but, apparently, it was a thing for both of them. And maybe it made him a pervert but Orange was hot around him, and he looked really pretty in a skirt, so maybe he just didn’t care.

He started up a slow rhythm but he couldn’t stay slow for long. Not when Orange was moaning so loudly for it that he was worried that their neighbors were going to hear. He didn’t really care though, not when he had Orange under him like that, let them hear.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He groaned out, and Orange huffed out a little whine in response.

It was hard to think after that, mindless praise dripping from his lips as he fucked Orange faster and faster, fucking into him just a little roughly. He angled his hips, hitting a spot inside of him that had Orange crying out, bleary blue eyes slamming shut.

“Ah, Chuck...just like that, please.” Orange gasped out, voice high and thin, so it apparently wasn’t too rough for him.

He was leaking out all over his abs and skirt now, making a real mess of himself. Fuck, he looked incredible like that, all spread open, looking as needy and desperate as Chuck felt.

So he kept going, just like that, body shoving hard against Orange’s. He was probably going to bruise his ass, but Orange was meeting each and every thrust until he couldn’t do it any longer, writhing and arching instead. 

Eventually, it became too much, Chuck could feel himself starting to get closer, knew that Orange was feeling the same. His cock was leaking everywhere, Chuck curling a hand around him, holding him still without stroking him yet.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Chuck asked, chest heaving, panting for breath.

But Orange shook his head so quickly, panting and moaning with each rough thrust.

“No, no. Inside, please, Chuck. Cum inside of me.” He gasped out, arching to meet a particularly rough thrust.

“Wow, what a slutty, naughty girl. I didn’t think a good girl like you would let me do that, are you sure you’re not a bad girl?”

Orange keened out, getting this weird confused look on his face. Like he wanted to be good but also like he wanted Chuck to cum inside of him. Especially when Chuck angled his hips and hit that spot inside of him again.

“It’s okay, baby. You can be both a good girl and a bad girl if you want.” He said, which seemed to satisfy Orange.

Good thing too because he wasn’t going to be able to hold on long enough for Orange to make a decision and he wanted Orange to get off first. He started to stroke him in time with each rough thrust, Orange reacting so beautifully, arching up so high, socked feet kicking and pushing at the bed underneath him to get more leverage.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. My good girl, you gonna cum for me?”

“Yeah, yeah. Gonna cum, Chuck.”

“Ask me. Good girls ask if they can cum, baby.” He said, stopping his hand, making Orange whine loudly.

He didn’t even know where any of this was coming from. Maybe he’d officially hit that point where he’s watched too much porn, but it all just drips from his mouth before he can even think about what he’s saying. Either way, Orange seemed to quite like it, moaning and gasping.

“Please, Chuck. Lemme cum, please.” He gasped out, all desperate and thin.

And, well, he couldn’t resist.

“You can cum.” Chuck said, stroking him again.

It only took another couple of passes of his hand for Orange to arch up so high, shooting off all over himself. Chuck could only gasp, watching as Orange came and came and _came_ , making a total mess of his cute new skirt, his chest and abs, and the bed under them.

It only took a few more thrusts for him to finish as well, shooting off deep inside of him. It was the hardest he had cum in his life, hands gripping Orange’s hips hard enough that he might leave bruises, trying to steady himself as his orgasm crashed down all around him. He cursed loudly, fucking him through it, filling him up with his cum.

“Holy shit, Orange.” He groaned out, back bowing as he rode the last waves of his orgasm.

He pulled out after a few moments, sort of wanting to collapse down on the bed next to him and sleep for a thousand years. But Orange was a total mess and he didn’t want to make Orange nap in the wet spot. So, instead, he got up onto unsteady legs and came back with a wet washcloth, cleaning the cum off of his body.

Next, he pulled the skirt off, fumbling with the button and trying to get Orange to lift his hips to slide it off. The stockings came down next, pulling them down over his knees and off of his feet, also getting tossed into his laundry pile for him to wash later. Finally, the choker necklace, unhooking the tiny latch and placing it next to the bottle of lube.

Then he lifted Orange up into his arms, carrying him into his own room and setting him down on the bed, sliding in next to him. He was quiet but gave Chuck a soft little smile as he spooned up next to him, pressing a kiss to his bare neck.

“Did you like it?” Orange asked after a little while, starting to come back to himself.

“Of course,” he said, starting to get a little nervous again, “...did you?”

“Yeah. I really liked it, Chuck, we should...ah...we should do it again sometime.” He said, sounding just about as nervous as Chuck felt.

Chuck turned him over in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, softer than any of the ones from earlier. When he pulled back, Orange smiled up at him and...he felt it in his chest. He wanted to make Orange smile like that all the time.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it! you can find me on tumblr, @ [ or-ng-c-ss-dy ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
